Night at the Burrow
by tomfelton4eva
Summary: Harry comes to stay at the burrow. What will Ginny think? one shot


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and Laurell K. Hamilton, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Orbit books, Time Warner Book group, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

--

"Hey, Ron. Are you sure your mum doesn't mind me staying here for the holidays?" Harry asked.  
"Oh yeah! She's over the moon! Just to let you know though, she'll want to give you heaps of food, so just hide that chocolate frog." Ron warned.

The two boys walked towards the burrow with big grins on their faces. It was just as exciting as Harry had remembered. The burrow hadn't changed a bit. It was full of exciting things to do. Even though the weasley's didn't have heaps of money, they were happy. He would prefer to live with them than the Dursley's any day.  
As they stepped onto the porch, Fred and George appeared on the front step.

"Hey Harry! Hey baby brother!" the twins both shouted, as they tousled Ron's hair and ran off.  
"Oh hi, it's you. I thought it would be someone important." Ron said sarcastically.  
"Oh Ron, lighten up." Harry mumbled, throwing his arm around Ron's shoulders as they walked into the house.

"What's to lighten up about with those two around? They've been teasing me about how I like……never mind," Ron quickly changed the subject "So Harry, Ginny has been looking forward to seeing you if you know what I mean…" Ron winked at Harry and waggled his eyebrows. Harry was about to thump Ron over the head, when Mrs. Weasley walked through to the door and greeted Harry with a big bear hug.  
"Harry dear! Come inside, I've got cookies for the both of you!" Molly squealed.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied politely.  
"Yeah, thanks mum." Ron said nervously, knowing what was coming next….  
"Harry! You look so skinny! I'll bake a cake." Molly announced.  
"Ah, there it is." Ron thought.  
Both Harry and Ron were force fed by Mrs. Weasley, until they were able to get away. They ran up to Ron's room and played exploding snap until it was time for dinner. Harry had trouble eating his dinner that night, partly because he was already full from the food he had been force fed earlier and because Ginny was staring at him for the entire meal.  
Later that night…. "Hey Ron, what has Ginny said about me?" Harry asked innocently.  
"Oh, all sorts of things. How she likes your hair, glasses, scar. She thinks your brave and caring and handsome…" Ron teased,  
"ALRIGHT RON!" Harry yelled, "I'm gonna go get a drink."

Harry crept down the stairs careful not to wake anybody up. He snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the milk from the fridge. He started to pour himself a drink, when the light turned on.  
"Couldn't sleep?" Ginny asked, grabbing the milk off the bench and poured herself a drink.  
"No, I was just thirsty." Harry managed to say. The sight of Ginny in her slim nightgown was enough to make him faint on the floor just like in his third year, with the dementor.  
Ginny briskly walked over and sat on the bench, Harry followed like a love-sick puppy and sat next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments, when Ginny suddenly leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny mumbled shyly as she walked towards the stairs. Harry was in complete shock and placed his hand on the spot where Ginny had kissed him. He ran up the stairs after Ginny. He just managed to catch her before she disappeared into her room. He spun her around by her shoulders and caught her mouth with his. He pulled away and looked into her innocent eyes.  
"Goodnight Ginny." Harry gasped. He then ran off to Ron's room.  
"Have fun Harry?" Ron teased knowingly.

--

Notes: I know that Ron wouldn't really act like that if his sister was seeing his best friend. He would be really protective. I wanted to bring Ron across in a different light, so shout me down if you wish.


End file.
